Nikki found Love
by strong man
Summary: Their are two pairings in here Nikki/Otis and Star/Kaltag.


_**This is my first chapter of Nikki Found Love and the only one that describes his true sexuality **_

**_Pairings: _**Nikki/Otis, Kaltag/Star

_**Rated:** _T for Steele

_**The Kaltag/Star has been known for a long time the the other pairing in new, that's right I made this pairing up**_

_**Reason:** _I wanted Nikki to have a mate so he wouldn't be so lonely

Star peeked his head around the edge of a building, inside where the dogs were gathered at

He didn't see anyone.

He walked into the street and down to the sawmill where the rest of the dogs were gathered.

he then saw the love of his life, Kaltag, they all were talking about how mean Steele was, he gathered up his strength and entered.

Kaltag then saw his boyfriend and ran to him, knocking him down and nuzzling his chest

"Hi Star-baby, how have you been?

"I was just coming to see you

"Really

"Yes

Kaltag smiled then licked his chest

The whole group just stared at them and Kaltag looked at them in embarrassment

"Uh, I was just glad too see him, he lied

Kaltag got off of Star

Kaltag cleared him throat then he turn to his boyfriend

"Anyway Star, we were just talking about Steele, care to join us?

"Sure

Kaltag smiled then he went over to the group, Star followed him

Once they were in the group Kaltag was saving a spot for Star

"Star, I saved you a spot" he whispered

Star walked to the spot next to him

They then wrapped their tails around each other and cuddled closer to each other

Doc cleared his throat

"As I was saying

Steele, after being banished from town two months ago, had been living in the woods.

He ate whatever he could catch, and starved when there was nothing to eat.

The group didn't know was that Steele was standing right at the door, Doc's story was true but he looking hurt and sad at the same time

He finally decided that asking for forgiveness would be less humiliating than starving to death in the woods.

he walked into the middle of the room and sat down.

A sympathetic dog tossed him a bone, and he chewed it hungrily.

No one was more surprised to see Steele than his old three-dog gang, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. They whispered to each other, in disbelief that he had come back.

Finally Kaltag spoke," Hey there Steele! I guess you got tired of the woods, eh?"

" Yes, Will you guys take me back?" I'm sorry for all the trouble I made, I got being the lead dog got to my head" he mumbled, still trying to maintain his old pride.

"It's not really up to us," he said.

Then Balto came out from the group of dogs and stared down at Steele.

Steele just chewed on his bone.

Balto extended his foreleg and touched Steele's shoulder," I forgive you Steele, you're always welcome here."

Balto was always kind, regardless of how he was treated by others, he had been treated the worse by Steele, but now, by seeing Steele humbled by his very presence, he knew that their feud was over.

Steele managed a smile and swallowed a large piece of bone. Balto grinned.

"Thank you, Balto, I'm so sorry I tried to hurt you

"It's okay" now why don't you com over here and tell us your story

" I'll be glad too

Steele walking over to the group who made a huge gap so Steele could pass

Steele began his story

"I was in the woods, starved of hunger, I saw a rabbit came out of the hole and then I ran down the hill and grabbed the rabbit in my teeth!" he said.

He was bragging about his experience in the woods, adding things to make the story more excited

"Oh really?" He replied.

"I had to eat you know! What else is out there than rabbits, squirrels, and birds, birds; now that was a challenge!" Steele rolled his eyes; he was glad that he wouldn't have to try to catch birds again.

"Well I just hope I never leave town and live in the wild. It would be awful" He said .

"Well if Steele and Balto could do it so could we," he added.

"No offense there Star," he said ,"But you wouldn't last a minute!"

Star made a face at Nikki and continued nibbling on a bone.

Balto and his mate, Jenna, walked in.

"Hi guys!" He said.

"Hey Balto" He said.

"What's going on tonight?" she asked.

"Not much" He replied," Do you guys have any plans?"

Balto licked Jenna's nose," Yeah. We're going to go to the frozen waterfall and watch the Northern Lights."

"I hope you guys have fun, maybe you should bring Star and Dixie along, then Star would finally have a date!"

The group of dogs laughed, but Star didn't he knew that Kaltag loved him, but if only the other's knew.

Nikki chuckled again then looked sadly at the floor," Well... I got to go. See you guys later."

" Bye Nikki" e said.

"C'ya!"he exclaimed.

Nikki slowly walked out the door.

Once outside the door he looked back at Jenna and sighed.

Suddenly an airplane landed.

Many people walk out of it, they walked out with winter coats on, they were then ready to explore White Mountain

A man was walking then shopped then a friendly dog came up to him, he playfully barked at his

The man saw him, kneeled down and patted him head then said" what's your name?

Otis wrote his name in the show and the man read it

"Your name is Otis?

Otis barked happily

"Well Otis, would you like to help me out

Otis barked and hung him toung out of his mouth then he jumped on his coat and licked him

"Okay, boy...I'm looking for a gift for my boy's

"Come on boy, he said calmly

Otis followed the man to the nearest store and they went in

Nikki, who was watching them from the end of the block, hung his tongue out of his mouth.

Nikki whistled," I wonder what's his name is?"

Once they were inside, they looked around

"So you see anything my boy's would like?

Otis barked and went over to the toys

The man walked over to him

"Toy's it is then, can you pick witch one?

Otis had picked out five toys and barked

The man went over to him and grabbed them

"You think I should get this?

Otis barked

The man laughed

"Okay boy, I'll get them

The man went up to the owner, Otis jump up happily and he bought it

"Thank you

"Have a nice day

The man and Otis walked outside and the man patted his head

"Your a good boy for helping me...would you like to stay with me

Otis then licked his cheek and then the man went on

Nikki popped up and stared at Otis.

he was a Chow, just like him, he was also the same color.

A lightly colored tan, with sparkling eyes.

He just had to meet him.

He squeezed through a narrow opening in the wooden fence and walked up to the surprised Otis.

"Hi there, I'm Nikki, Who are you?"

"I'm Otis, we're on the same team together

"Yep. I saw you come up today, but I was wondering something

"What

"You want to hang out sometime

"We could start hanging out now

"Well, I know a place that's always fun. Come on."

Otis followed him

Nikki walked to the opening in the fence and looked back at him.

Otis lingered behind,

"I never traveled alone before

"Well... you wouldn't be alone," he winked.

"I don't know?" he replied, a bit uneasy.

"Come on," he pressed ," It'll be fun. besides, we can have fun like playing in the show ."

Otis finally nodded his head and squeezed through the opening before Nikki, Nikki followed and they chatted as they walked down the alleyway.

Things were wild as they always were in the old sawmill.

No longer used by the humans it was now the dogs' meeting place and leisure area.

The boiler was kept lit and there were plenty of bones for everyone.

Nikki led Otis through the group of dogs to where his friends were gathered.

"Hi guys," he said.

"Hi Nikki, who's your friend? He asked, seeing Otis.

"This is Otis we just met today

"Otis this is Balto, Jenna, Star, Kaltag, and Steele.

"Hi, He said, still a bit shy.

Hello," replied the group in unison.

"Wait, did you say Steele

"Yes

"You mean the one who gave me the black eye

"Hey, don't worry, he's sorry

While Balto was talking Kaltag came up

he pulled Nikki aside," Hey Nikki, he's quite the pooch, eh?" and he winked at him"

Nikki"Is kind of nice and all, there. But I don't really have time for that kind of thing," he said as he lowered his eyes .

"And you think I have the time? I'm busy too. But I have to make the time."

Nikki"I guess so, but I hope I have an easier time with him

"Star still hasn't asked he out, but you have an open opportunity with Otis. Trust me, I think you will!"

"Well, I have to go, it was nice to meet you all

Otis was beginning to walk out the door

"Nikki, now's your chance, you can walk him home

"Yeah

Nikki ran to catch up to him

"Otis? wait up

Otis then stopped in his tracks and turned around

"What is it, Nikki?

"Why don't you let me walk you home?

Otis smiled

"I would love that, thank you

Nikki smiled back and they walked on

Kaltag went out the door, sat down in the show and smiled

Star joined him also, they looked at each other and kissed

Nikki walked Otis home.

They were chatting and laughing, remembering the fun things that happened in the past two hours. They got behind the house again and slip through the hole in the fence. Nikki looks into Otis's eyes. This was his chance to tell him.

"I had a good time," he said," Thank you for inviting me."

"Hey, I would hate for you to stay cooped up in here" He said.

He looked around the small, fenced-in yard.

"It's okay, I guess, but thanks for showing me where that hole was." he winked, then kissed him on the cheek.

Nikki's mouth dropped open as Otis walked to the door and scratched, Nikki ran out before Otis's master opens the door and let him in.

Nikki was sitting at the edge of town, looking at the woods.

Star came along and sat next to him. Star tried to focus in on what Nikki was looking at, but failed to see it.

"What are you looking at?" He said.

"Just the woods" He replied," They look nice with the snow and ice in the trees."

Star scrunched up his face," Really? It looks kind of white and frosty to me!"

Nikki hit him on the head," I think it's beautiful."

"Well... I think it's... frosty" The smaller male said before loosing consciousness and dropped into the snow.

Nikki rolled his eyes and walked back to town.

He saw Otis being walked by his master and trotted up to chat with him. he looked even more beautiful in the light of day.

"Hi Nikki!"he said, seeing him as he approached.

"Oh, hi. Nice leash," he complimented.

"Thanks., last night was fun, can you come get me tonight too?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

"Bye" Otis said turning around and walking away

"Bye!" He smiled and ran up the street to the sawmill.

Kaltag was there, trying to sleep next to the boiler with Star under him

Nikki carefully nudged him awake.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled .

Then he woke up and saw Nikki

"Hey Nikki so, how are you and Otis doing?"

"Fine, he wants to come back here tonight," he replied.

"That's great! I'm proud of you, It took a lotta guts to ask him out."

Nikki grinned sheepishly," who says I asked her out? He just likes coming to the mill and he asks me to bring him there."

"That's usually called a date, trust me" He smiled.

"I don't think I'm ready for all this stuff!" He said.

He sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry. I'll help you out," He said .

"Thanks Kaltag."

That night, Nikki waited by the back fence of the house then Otis popped his head through the hole and smiled at Nikki,

"Hi Nikki, ready for tonight?"

Nikki gulped," Sure" He said nervously

They walked to the sawmill, Nikki was a bit quiet this time.

Nikki walks to the door of the mill but Otis stops outside.

Nikki turned around

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why don't you take me someplace else tonight?" He asked with a twinkle in him eye.

"I thought you liked the sawmill?"

"I do, but I'd like to see more than just one part of your town, he winked.

"Okay, what would you like to see?" He asked, ready to act charming

"Are there any good lookout points around here?" He asked.

Nikki smiled.

"Follow me

Nikki and Otis walked through the moonlight woods, their eyes locked with each other.

Nikki had shown him the Northern Lights, something he'd have never seen before.

He was amazed at the variety of colors, colors he was sure that only God could have put together.

There was nothing but silence between them, the night was theirs.

"Nikki? He finally said.

"Yeah? He replied.

They stopped walking.

"Nikki... I think you're really a great dog, I love being with you," he continued .

"Aww... I like being with you too."

He moved closer and kissed her.

Balto and Jenna sat at home, watching Rosy play with a red ball, she would bounce it as high as the ceiling then catch it. Then it would roll down the hall and she would run after it and catch it.

They sat for several minutes.

Balto looked down at Jenna, he loved seeing her happy.

She had the nicest smile of any dog he had ever met.

He thought of Nikki and the dog he had just met, he liked Otis, he was a nice person, but he was worried about how Nikki would take things if he had to go away.

Rosy grabbed her ball and carried it into the living room, she bounced it on the floor and tried to catch it, but it bounced up and smacked her in the face. Balto tried not to giggle.

Jenna sighed," Mmmm, kids," and she leaned against Balto's chest.

Balto gulped

The next day, Nikki went to see Otis.

He was sitting outside the house with his master who was on a bench reading a paper.

Nikki, being cautious around Otis's master, walked closer and sat next to him.

Otis looked at Nikki and smiled

"I Nikki" He said .

"Hey there" He replied," what do you want to do tonight?"

"How about that waterfall your friend Balto told me about? It sounds very romantic."

"Okay. I'll pick you up after dark."

Otis:" Sounds like fun," he replied.

He got up and left as his master got up and walked down the street.

Balto, who was watching from across the street, crossed the road and stood with Nikki.

"Sounds like you guys are really hitting it off, eh? He said .

"Yeah,"he replied "He's really nice. I guess I never really thought of having a boyfriend before."

"You two look very happy together, I hope all goes well" hHe said .

"Thanks Balto, you're a real pal, dere."

The two dogs continued chatting as they walked down the street towards the old mill.

Later that day Nikki and Star were talking about Nikki's new favorite topic: Otis: Star, who desperately wanted to ask out Kaltag but was much too shy to, wanted to get as much information about this thing called "dating" before he went out and took the big step.

"So how did you do it? He asked.

"Completely by accident" He replied, trying to be modest," I just asked him if he wanted to get out of that small yard behind the house, he's too pretty to be cooped up in a place like that!"

"I don't believe you! It couldn't have been that easy!" He gasped .

If that was all it took then Star had it made!

"Trust me. That was it. You should try it with Dixie."

Star blushed," I can't even talk to her, I'm way too shy!"

"Now that's something I don't believe, you should find something that she likes, and then take her dere, he doesn't have to know it's a date!"

" Well... maybe? But I still need to work up the nerve to even ask her to do anything!"

"Of course!"

Otis curiously looked into the closet. Him master was sitting inside with a small bottle in his hand, he was singing a silly song that he couldn't understand, he nuzzled his hand and he looked at him with an awful stare.

"What do you want?" he said drunkenly," I already fed you today, that's why I don't have any money! I have to take care of you all the time."

Otis got scared and ran into the other room of their small apartment. His master didn't follow, he was to drunk to get out of the closet, he glanced inside the bedroom again. He was still sitting there, singing that silly song. he sighed.

"I thought he'd stopped that" He said to herself," He acts like that all the time. All because of whatever he drinks from that bottle."

That afternoon Nikki saw Otis beside the butcher's shop, waiting while his master was buying some meat inside. he looked very sad so Nikki walked up and nuzzled him.

"What's wrong? He asked

"My master said that we can't be together anymore" He said sadly

"No!" He gasped," that's terrible!"

" I know!" He also was that your not the right dog for me

"Sure, we are" He said, trying to make Otis feel better.

Otis licked Nikki's nose," I want to have a good time before I have to go, so I can remember the fun I had and try to forget the sad parting."

Nikki nodded slowly.

He knew what his meant and a possible broken heart was in order

He had found love for the first time, and now his master was taking him away from him.

He just smiled and led him to the mill where they could hang out with the other dogs until he had to go.

Otis kept from Nikki the fact that the money was going because of her master's drinking.

He's been like that since he'd gotten him and it had gotten worse ever since, he wished he could just still be with him, but his master was very strict with him. he lets her run off sometimes, but while on a leash he kept him close by his side.

That night at the mill the dogs decided to throw a good-bye party seemed to be having a good time, but is soon grew late, and he had to return to the house

"I brought you this," she dragged with her a small bag. Otis unwrapped it with his nose to uncover a rock with a gold streak running through it.

"It's you Jenna," he replied, a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"I couldn't find you anything" He said ," So I sort of have to split Jenna's present with you."

"That's okay" He replied ,"I appreciate it, thanks to both of you."

"Here's something I thought you might like" He said.

Otis looks at the small pile of smooth stones that Star dropped at his feet, Some were pink and white, and others were gray and black.

"They are very you Star

"I thought you might like this" He said then dropped a large bone at his feet," I stole... er, found it behind the butcher's shop."

"Oh, this'll last me a weeks! Thanks Steele!"

A few other dogs give Otis presents, then he told them that he had to go before him master began to worry about him.

Nikki walked him back to the backyard of the house, they stood in the yard, facing each other, Nikki was trying not to cry, but Otis was and he had a hard time holding back his emotions.

"I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, if I can catch you alone," promised Nikki.

Otis:" I know you will," he replied.

"I didn't give you anything, but you can have this.

Nikki kissed him.

Otis smiled and walked back to the door.

After scratching a few times he turned around, Nikki was gone, as always, before his master came to the door to let him in.

The next morning Otis and his master was at their house watching T.V Otis's master was sitting in his chair and he was sitting on the floor next to him and he sad very sad that the one he truly loved was gone out of his love then he started to wine, he laid down flat and covered his eyes with his paws

His master noticed

"What's wrong boy, are you sick or something...here let's get you some food, he went into the kitchen and got a bowl and some kibble then went out

He sat the bowl down in front of him and poured the kibble in

"There you go, boy, eat up but Otis didn't eat, he was too sad

Otis's master was getting very worried about him, he patted him on the head

Master calmly said" what's wrong boy, you must miss that dog huh

Otis then jumped up with, wagged his tail

The master then knew what he was telling him

I get what your trying to tell me, your in love aren't ya boy

Otis then jumped up on him and his master grabbed him in his arms, Otis just licked his face

The master began to giggle a little

"Okay boy

Otis jumped back down, hung out his toung and wagged his tail

The master kneeled down to Otis and said" go too him Otis

Otis didn't want to leave his master alone, he started to while

The master then puts his hand under Otis's chin and said" don't you worry, I'll be okay",he then took the leach off of him then he ran off

_**If you have no idea who Otis is, he's the brown dog from the first movie**_

_**Will Star and Kaltag give up and tell their secret to the other's? find out in the next chapter**_

_**Please Review**_

_**More chapter's coming up**_

_**I was thinking about doing this all in one but I decided to make some chapters.**_


End file.
